


King of the Forgotten People

by DoctorsDemons



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mentions of Discrimination to the Main Characters, Not promoting it in anyway, Only really at the beginning though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsDemons/pseuds/DoctorsDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the events of Thor. After his brother, Thor, has been banished, Loki discovered his heritage. Ashamed and confused, he fled to Midgard in part to find Thor. During his journey, he discovers a type of people are being left to die on the streets because of what they are. Mutants. Relating to their plight, he creates a safe-house for the people and vows to look after them. You are one of these people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is my first fic so constructive criticism is encouraged :)
> 
> This first chapter is dedicated to introducing "you", ergo no Loki just yet.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> Thank you :)  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

God it hurts.  
You thought people went numb after a while. Why don't you go numb? It's the least you deserve.  
God it _hurts._  
This shouldn't be happening. _It's not fair._  
You squeezed your eyes shut. So tight it almost hurt, trying to distract yourself from the real pain.  
“I need to sleep”, you thought desperately. Sleeping will stop the pain. Maybe forever. That would be nice.  
Just to sleep.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You awake!?"  
You hear a loud voice walk you up. Shooting up, you instantly open your eyes and put your arms out in the shape of an X in front of you. A reflex from needing to defend yourself so often. God only knows how many times people have attacked you in your sleep. While looking around wildly for the owner of the voice, you do not notice the change in your surroundings. Your gaze lands on a small Caucasian child with dirty blonde hair, you'd place her around 6 years old. She is wearing a yellow dress, that has seen better days, but in good condition none the less. She is clutching a scruffy monkey toy to her body. She looks at you with a mixture of curiosity and worry. Probably stemming from my rampant reaction.

"Are you alright?" She asks worriedly in a much smaller voice than before.

"Yeah, yeah." Your voice comes out croaky reminding you that you are, in fact, _not_ alright. No food and very little water does that too you. "I'm fi-wait. Where am I?"

Finally looking around, you come to discover that for the first time in months, you are in a building. This can't be good. There were many beds next to each other, their heads against the greying walls, which held no widows. No obvious escape route. You look at the child accusingly. You need answers. You were scared. However, you wanted to refrain screaming her. Before you could determine your next course of action, the blue/grey double doors creaked open and a head popped around. Also blonde. Older. Possibly around your age. Well, around the equivalent to your age. Also Caucasian. Maybe they were related? If they were close, you could grab the child and demand answers. They didn't check your pockets before you were dragged here (whomever "they" were), and you still had your knife in your back pocket. The very thought chilled you. Children were the only people you vowed you would never hurt. Too much innocence. Maybe-

"Skittles, this has to be the _hundredth_ time I've told you. _Never come in here without another person present._ It is dangerous for both you and the sick people."

The exasperated voice from the floating head pulled you from your thoughts. _"Skittles"_? Isn't that a sweet brand or something?

"But Emily I'm _finneeee_ " Skittles wined as the older girl came closer. "I never get hurt when I'm in here.

Emily and Skittles. May be sisters. If so, there was an obvious favourite in the family. Who names their child _"Skittles"_?

Emily gently took skittles thrashing hand and led her out the door, not before casting an apologetic smile back at you. What? Okay, it's official. You have _never_ been so confused in your life.

Emily returns after leaving Skittles outside the door. You keep your eyes on her while trying to figure out whether it was worth the risk to run out the door. It obviously wasn’t locked. Skittles could hardly overpower you. Unless she had super-strength or something. That would be something. However, if there were other people out there… someone would get hurt. Emily picks up a glass from a table by the far wall, pours a clear liquid into it (water?) and adds a powder to it. It quickly dissolves and she brings it to you and leaves it on the battered bed-side table. Picking up the clipboard next to the glass, she turns to you.

“Name?” she says bluntly. This was Emily in “work mode” you assumed.

“Syrena.” You see her scribble it down on a piece of paper.

“Age?” She asks this a bit softer. You assume that the original manner of speaking was to discourage lying. Or to make people take her seriously. After passing her test, she can treat you more like a human. You decide not to honour her with the next answer however, but instead to ask some questions myself. She seemed decent enough when dealing with Skittles. You decide to see how far you can push.

“What about you?” You ask judging her reaction.

“Sorry?” Confusion spreads across her face. She isn’t quick to anger. That’s good.

“What about you?” You repeat. “I am the one who woke up in a strange room full of strange people.” Not strictly true but it adds to the effect. “I’d like some answers if that is fine with you”. You hope that doesn’t sound arrogant or threatening. Definitely not the effect you were going for.

Emily looks taken aback, but quick composes herself.

“Alright. What would you like to know?”

_Where do you begin?_

“Where am I?”

“Safe.” She answers, annoyingly.

“Oh, how wonderful, for a minute there I was worried you were going to be vague.” You answer sarcastically. You was not in the mood. That glass was worrying you. This room was worrying you. _Everything_ was worrying you.

To my surprise, she laughed. Wow, it’s been a while since you’ve heard a sound like that.

“Sorry there’s not much I can tell you. Just yet at least. I promise everything will be explained in due course. I know it’s annoying but I have to focus on your health first,” she answers smiling.

_My health? Oh. Right._

“We can go back to the questions later if you want. They are not really important, just a record of who’s here so we can keep track.” She picks up the glass and hands it to you. “Drink this.”

You take the glass and eye the contents suspiciously. You look back to Emily with a look that screamed _“Why on earth do you think I will drink a random person’s random liquid?”_

She notices. Wordlessly taking back the glass, she takes a small sip herself and hands it back to you with a smug look on her face. Oh. She walked back to the table she made the drink on and started messing around with some other objects. Beakers, liquids and other glasses mostly.  
“What is it?” You ask. You’re not going to drink quite yet. You haven’t lasted this long just to be poisoned by a girl and her powder water.

“Water and glucose. To start your treatment. By the way you have to take small sips. Take too much and that can also trigger Refeeding Syndrome. I’m guessing you haven’t eaten in a considerable amount of time.”

Refeeding syndrome. You know of that. You’ve seen good people die from it. People so desperate for food they eat as much as they can when they get it. You don’t know the specifics but you knew that it all went to hell from there. You guessed that their body had treated the food as a foreign object or something and rejected it.

Emily was also on point with her assumption that you haven’t eaten. Not that it was a hard deduction. You was dangerously thin. You were amazed that you could sit up honestly. Adrenaline you supposed. The very act was exhausting you. Your clothes hung off your body. Thank god for belts.

“We can’t give you food just yet,” she continued, “in case of triggering the syndrome.

Seeing as Emily hasn’t died a painful death since drinking the glucose/water combination, you took a small sip. God it was hard. You really wanted to drink it all. Not that is tasted fantastic or anything, just the dehydration making want to drink anything and everything you can get your hands on. Surprisingly, you found water shockingly easily but could only drink it in small doses. You got it mostly from drinking fountains in parks and places like that. Sole reason you are still alive you guessed.

Putting the glass down (you didn’t trust yourself holding it. Your arms were already shaking with the effort), you decided to try questioning the girl again.

“Who are you?” Nice and simple. Start with the basics.

She turned around and smiled at you. “My name is Emily, as you may have guessed from the earlier discussion.” You did. One point to Syrena. “I am the second in command at this safe house and watch over the medical ward. I am 19 years old.” A pause. “Any other questions?”

You take another sip.

“Just two more for now.” You answer. Everything in moderation. “First: Who was that child? Err Skittles I think her name was” She smirked at my obvious dissatisfaction at the name. You don’t normally think things like this. Especially about people’s names. But still. _Skittles._ “Second: This is a pretty obvious one, you said you were second in command. Who is first in command then?”

“Fair enough. Skittles is my wife-Charlie’s, little sister. Skittles is a nickname by the way. Just too clear up any confusion.”

 _OH. RIGHT,_ you thought shocked. She laughed at the look of sudden realisation on your face. Why didn’t you get that? (Also, note to self, _not sisters_ , sister-in- _law_ )

Emily continued as you took another sip, “And well to answer you second question, or not as the case may be,” Cue disgruntled look from you. “I cannot tell you. Just yet. He will come visit you when I deem you ready. That will be around about when you can stand up without collapsing.” Needless to say no time in the immediate future. Great.

After making sure you drunk the whole solution. Emily left you to your own devices. Not before telling you that you can’t leave the bed let alone the room though. You lay down and tried to work through what just happened in your mind. So far you have discovered four people and met two of them. These people don’t seem to be hurting you. However you can’t completely trust them just yet, you have been betrayed before. There’s also this unnamed man who brought you here, reasons unknown. Emily seems to trust him and therefore you assume that Charlie and Skittles do too. But you _still_ don’t know why you’re here. Or where _“here”_ even is.

_Why didn’t you ask then?_

Because you were afraid of the answer. Also, by the sounds of things, you will get to eat at one point. Something you were desperate for.

As you slowly drift off to sleep, you allow yourself to relax. These people don’t seem to know what you are. For the first time, you actually have some sort of chance of surviving. As long as you keep the knowledge you are a Mutant to yourself however.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get more information out of Emily, meet someone new and finally get the name of the man you saved you.

Emily P.O.V

“How is she?” he asked.

They were standing in the hallway outside the medical rooms. You were leaning against the wall casually whilst he stood upright, tense. Worried as per usual.

“Fine. When I checked on her this morning she was fast asleep. She should recover nicely. I’m focussing on the malnutrition at the moment. I haven’t been able to check for any other injuries or illnesses. I don’t want to push her.”

“She’ll live though?” He asked ringing his hands together nervously. “I mean she was burning up when I found her, and it was a freezing night.”

“I promise she will be fine.” Emily answered with a laugh. “By the looks of things, she’s been out there for a while, and she’s survived this long. I’ve seen much worse cases of malnutrition, Adam for example, and they’ve all recovered. You worry too much” Emily finished smiling.

“I worry the perfect amount” he retorted. “You worry too little, that’s the problem” ending with a laugh.

Emily, with mock-offense, answered “Rude, actually.” And turned on her heel as she strode away from him, laughing as she ignore his protests and apologies as he jogged after her.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannah P.O.V

Waking up the next morning was difficult. It was the first time in years you had slept on a bed and your body was protesting. Someone has also put a blanket on you during the night. A sweet gesture but something that leads to an overheated night and uncomfortable morning. You sat up as quickly as your body would let you and proceeded to fight the blanket off you. Emily was already in the room and watched you with amusement as you fought of the offending material. Bringing you over another glass of sugar water and helped untangle you from the blanket and threw it on another bed. Muttering your thanks, you started on the liquid.

Emily busied herself with sorting the table again as you drank. You looked around her room again, properly studying it. It was lit by a single blub, albeit a bright one, in the middle of the room. Each bed was identical, well kept, and an equal distance apart, the stereotypical medical ward.

You quickly turned your head at the knock on the door. With a questioning look on her face, Emily goes to open it. After seeing the person on the other side, her face splits into a huge smile and, laughing, she pulls the person into a hug. Feeling confused, you cough into your hands to remind the two people, you do in fact, still exist. The two break apart and turn to your questioning look.

“Syrena,” Emily starts. “This is Charlie, my wife, I believe I mentioned her too you yesterday?” You detect a hint of pride in her voice. Emily, still beaming, pulled Charlie into view.

Charlie had black hair with royal blue highlights, was of Asian descent, had smiling eyes and didn’t take her eyes off her wife. She came bearing a gift of flowers which she promptly gave to Emily, with a smile, before she turned to you.

“Hello, I’m Charlie, as I’m sure you have already guessed” She extend a hand to you which you take cautiously. “I believe you met my sister yesterday? She hasn’t stopped talking about you, she was worried.” She ended with a slight laugh.

“Really? I didn’t realise I made an impression,” you remarked with surprise. It felt weird to have someone worried about you. The whole “Mutants are the spawn of Satan” thing meant most people were out to cause you harm, not save you from it. Smiling slightly you continued “please reassure her I’m fine and would love to see her again. Assuming that okay with you two?”

“I’ve nothing against it. Just to warn you though, she can _talk_. Be prepared for a very one sided conversation” The look on her face coupled with a warning had you laughing. You could tell they were close.

“What’s the age difference between you two?” you inquired.

“Skittles is seven and I’m 18 in a couple of weeks, so about…10 years or so” was the reply. Ten years? Wow.

Seeing the look on your face Charlie explained. “We are actually half-sisters.” That explained how they looked so different. “We take the saying ‘Sister from another Mister’ to a whole new level.” All three of you laughed at that. This was nice. Joking and laughing about silly things. You miss a thing like that.

“Syrena, I’m sorry to say it but we kinda have to finish the questions we started yesterday. Is it okay if we do it now? I can kick Charlie out if you like?” Emily ended with a smirk and a mock-offended look from Charlie, who was now perched on the edge of a bed.

“I don’t mind, I’m sure if there’s anything worth hearing, Charlie will find out anyway, one way or another,” you joked. Both Charlie and Emily laughed at that comment in agreement.

“Alright then, let’s continue where we left off.” Yes, that would be a good place. “Your age?”

Ah. This is difficult.

“I’m seventeen.” You lied easily. Well, it’s not strictly a lie. Since you’re expected to live a total of 5,000 years, being 1044 years old is equivalent to 17 human years. So it’s not really a lie if you think about it. Just an easier to swallow version of the truth. Yeah. That’s it.

“Alright…preferred gender pronouns?” Wow. They’re open minded here. Not a complaint, mind you. You’re impressed.

“I identify as female therefore use those pronouns.” you say smiling.

“…Got that” A pause as Emily wrote it all down. 

“Sexuality?”

“Bisexual. However, I tend to lean more to guys.”

“Okay, one more question. This is a loaded one so you have the option to skip it if you want. Is that okay?”

This can’t be good.

“…Alright…” you answer suspiciously.

“Why are you here?” Emily asks slowly. Seeing the pure confusion etched on your face, she hastily explains. “I mean, why were you out on the street in the first place? Can you summarise you story basically.”

Shit.

“Um…” you start encouragingly. Summarise. Right. You can do this. Just leave out anything that can get you arrested.

Basically change the whole thing.

Or you could skip it for a later date? Or-

Charlie jumps in, sensing your reluctance and interrupting your thoughts. “This isn’t a necessary question. It’s mostly to fit you into the correct dorm and to see if any other medical examination need to be undertaken.”

“Correct dorm?” you question.

“Yeah. I’m assuming you haven’t been told about that yet then?” You see Emily shake her head as Charlie turn to look at her.

“Okay they are basically to do with where you sleep” Charlie starts. “We don’t have enough rooms to give everyone their own room so, we try to match up people with similar backgrounds and stories so it is easier to relate to each other.” It suddenly feels like a twisted Hogwarts. “Obviously this isn’t a necessity and some people prefer to be with a group of people with completely different experiences.” Wait that raises another question.

“If it’s okay, I’d prefer not to say just now” you answer hurriedly. You were slightly worried about the answer to your next question. “However I’d like to ask another question, you are speaking as though there are many other people here. Permanently.” You hesitated.”…Where am I?”

Charlie and Emily exchange a look. Charlie opens her mouth to speak, but Emily raises her hand slightly, indicating “she’ll take it from here”.

Emily begins “This place is a safe house for all people of all ages who have been left to fend for themselves on the street by parents, friends…basically and asshole who feels their own life is worth more than ours.” Blunt and to the point. You like it. “We were all taken in and looked after, including myself, Charlie and Skittles, when we were found on the streets. Some in worst states than others.”

Okay, another question.

“Why?”

“Sorry?”

“Why were we taken in? No one on this planet does anything for people like us anymore. It’s always a means to an end. You know? ‘Take the poor people in to aid my political campaign’ or ‘take all the mutants in and make a mutant army’ etc. Why are we here?”

This little speech gain a sad look from the couple. _“Patronising”_ you thought bitterly. Okay, you knew they weren't but still. It’s difficult. You try being alone for countless number of years. It’s hard to take sympathy.

Emily continues, “I know it’s hard believe. I didn’t at first either. You…you have to meet the guy in charge to understand why he does this. He’s…not from around here. It all makes sense when he explains his story.” She seemed to be struggling. You understood why. She’s basically asking you to abandon everything you know about this world and the people in it and believe something someone you have known for less than a day is saying. Not a great pitch. However…you have come to trust these people. Only a little maybe, but enough to hear them out. You’ll meet with this “Mystery Man” and hear his story. Then you’ll make your decision.

“He won’t force you to stay if you choose not to.” Charlie adds. “However, nobody saved has left yet.”

“I have one more question, if I may?”

“Shoot.”

“What’s his name?”

“…Loki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Please leave any comments below. I'll read them all.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed
> 
> Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a look around the place...

The treatment continued for the next month. After that day, Emily added protein shakes to the mix. They were revolting. However, it was painfully obvious how much they were helping. You got bits of food two days after that (thank goodness), mostly meats to build up your body, and were slowly recovering. During this time you had many “playdates” with Skittles (you now understood Charlie’s warnings) and got to know Charlie and Emily much better. One month later, and you actually looked human again and it no longer hurt to exist. Whoop.

Their story went like this.

Charlie was one of five children, three boys and two girls. She had been training to be an architect before her family kicked her out the house after discovering she was lesbian. Her “wonderful parents” also hated how Skittles was constantly sticking up for Charlie and was complaining how she should come home again. They took the perfect opportunity to dump Skittles on Charlie. This explained how they were traveling together. Charlie had to drop out of university and society basically. Living on the streets, they had met Emily.

Emily had been orphaned after her parents died in a car crash when she was 14 years old. After going from one foster home to another (and hating each one), she left a month before the 18th birthday. She met Charlie a day before said birthday and agreed to help each other.

One month later they were dating, and a year after that, they were married. They had been living in an abandoned building when she was found by Loki. Skittles had a really bad fever and Loki brought them all back and nursed Skittles back to health.

Happy Ending.

Seeing as you had been bedridden, Emily has been helping you, basically, relearn how to walk. It was both painful and impossible at first, but got easier much quicker than you expected. Emily explained how she learned all she knew about medicine (which she admitted, was not much) during these sessions. She explained it was mostly from books lying around and what others staying here knew. She wanted to learn after seeing how ill Skittles has been. She became the official doctor when Loki was out on a trip and she had to care for the other people here after a flu outbreak within the house. Loki heard what had happened and immediately “promoted” her to second in command. Not that there were any particular job roles here.

You also learned about other residents here. Charlie and Emily were friends with Chris and John. Two best friends who were already here when they arrived. John and Chris met at this place.

A lot can happen in a month.

Finally, however, you had been given the all clear and were allowed to leave this goddam room. Charlie was going to show you around the place (apparently there wasn’t much too see anyway) and help you settle into a dorm. Since you had been reluctant to share your story, she could give you no advice on where to go. This would either be a blessing or a curse. God you hoped it wasn’t the latter.

You sat on the edge of your bed kicking your legs back and forth nervously. Everyone’s gunna be out there. This is the first time in goodness knows how long you are going to be surrounded by people who don’t want to kill you. You _cannot, ___under _any ___circumstances, mess this up. That would be it. Not that you think you will be kicked out or anything. But a girl can panic can’t she?

__There’s a knock on the door. Shit. You jump down off your bed and walk to the door to open it. A beaming Charlie is on the other side. She beckons you to follow. You are lead down a hallway with rooms coming off on both sides. “Other medical rooms” you think. Charlie was happily chatting away about the people she wants to introduce you too. You tried to ignore her and you observed your surroundings. Not to be mean however, you just were nervous enough as it was. Hearing about the multiple people to talk to was not going to help the situation._ _

__“Ready?”_ _

__You had reached the end of the hallway. You nod, and stand a bit straighter. May as well fake some confidence. Charlie pushes the double doors open and holds them for you to go through. Can’t hide behind her then. Wonderful._ _

__Past the doors you are faced with two hallways. Once directly in front of you, the other to your right. The walls were a dull grey. Concrete. This place obviously wasn’t kept up before the outcasts took it over. The floors were a bit better. Still concrete but painted white, although that was also greying too. Not surprising seeing as 47 people live here (You remembered the figure Emily told you. Not just another pretty face), and therefore walk across it daily. Charlie led you down the hallway to your right talking along the way. You didn’t see anyone. Strange._ _

__“We are in the main area. There are four hallways which connect to make a rectangle. Inside these hallways, in other words, next to us here,” Motioning to our left at the wall, “are two big rooms. We call the first one, next to the front door, the Throne Room, for reasons you will soon see, and the other the Dining Room, for reasons you might have already guessed.”_ _

__Charlie gestured to the door on your left. You open it and are hit with a wall of noise. Oh. So this is where everyone is. Figuring as it’s lunchtime you should have guessed that. You scoot in and lean against the wall by the door and observe the scene in front of you._ _

__Everyone was talking, hence the noise, and eating. There wasn’t enough seating for everyone so some people had grabbed pillows and other soft thing and sat on the floor. There was a very wide staircase leading downwards by the wall to your right. There were children running around whilst other people tried to contain them. Older siblings you presumed. The room was mostly dominated by teenagers, then adults, then children. This made sense really. Most adults can take care of themselves at this point and parents are reluctant to give up their “precious little angels” when they are young, hoping they will grow out of their “flaws”. Teenagers however…that’s a different story. Commonly branded “useless nightmares who take all your money”. Parents feel that, although they still need to ask to go to the bathroom at school, they can take care of themselves. This was obviously false seeing how many teens were in the room._ _

__Charlie let you take it all in. Whilst looking around, you caught the eye of a small child. Dark skinned with long, wavy hair. She smiled and waved at you. You cast a small smile back, slightly overwhelmed at the sheer _life ___you saw in the room. People were talking, laughing, playing, and even singing (ouch). You have had very little to sing about these last few years and you assumed these people had too. This place must be something incredible._ _

___“You alright?” Charlie asked worriedly, pulling you out of your thoughts._ _ _

___“…Yeah alright” you replied slowly. “Just a bit…-“_ _ _

___“Don’t worry, I get it.” She cast a reassuring smile your way. You returned it gratefully and followed her out the room._ _ _

___“I’m starting to notice a pattern in the interior design here,” you being jokingly after walking out of, yet another, grey cemented room._ _ _

___Charlie laughs, “Yeah, we haven’t really had the time to invite the team of “60 Minute Makeover” ‘round.”_ _ _

___“Where do the stairs lead?”_ _ _

___“To the basement. Not much to see down there. Only the kitchen and the storage room.”_ _ _

___She leads you down the corridor again, however going back the way you came. You turn the corner and halfway down the hallway. There were two grand sets of double door either side of you. Identical and made of wood. Oak maybe?_ _ _

___Charlie motioned to your left “And if you look here, you will see our front door, kept locked 99.9% of the time, and to our right, you will see the door to the throne room. Notice how they are identical. I recommend you remember that so you don’t become the poor person who accidently tries to get through the front door thinking it was the door to the Throne Room…Especially when everyone can see.” The pain in her voiced hinted at personal experience producing a laugh from you. After shooting you a glare (although with a smile), Charlie pushes open the doors and beckons you in._ _ _

___The Throne Room was about the same size as the Dining Room. It had columns holding up a balcony of some sort with benches in line with them. It was had a rugged looking rug in the middle to spice the place up a bit. However, the most prominent feature of the room was what gave it its name. Underneath the balcony in the middle, on the left hand side was a throne. Not a particularly grand one (made of a cheap metal and coloured, you guessed it, grey) but a throne nonetheless. Making your way over there you could see it had cushions on it, probably to make it bearable to sit on, which were dark green in colour._ _ _

___“Someone’s proud of themselves” you comment._ _ _

___“Loki said it was there when he arrived. He said he was going to get rid of it, but the children loved playing games on it and pretending to be kings and queens, so he let it stay.” Charlie explained._ _ _

___“And you believe that?”_ _ _

___“Well…I do think he keeps it here in part for the children” a smirk began to form. “However, I don’t think he would get rid of it if he didn’t have to. Not that you heard that from me of course” She added with a warning glare._ _ _

___You laughed at the comment. Turning around, you admired the room. It was cleaner than the others. You supposed this was their equivalent of a living room._ _ _

___“Ready to go? We can see the dorm rooms next if you like?” Charlie asked._ _ _

___“Let’s head out.” You reply._ _ _

___ Emily P.O.V _ _ _

___“She wants to see you. I assume you are aware of this?” You comment._ _ _

___You were sitting in the chair in Loki’s room eating an apple. Loki himself was lying on the bed, one arm stretched over his eyes. He had a headache and was making a big deal of it. Drama Queen._ _ _

___“Yes yes I know. She will. I want to talk to her too. I just want her settled in first.” Loki replies._ _ _

___“You’re being overly careful. As per usual. I bet she just wants to thank you and ask a few questions. Just because the last guy we pulled in…Kirabo I believe his name is, freaked the hell out think you were going to hurt him doesn’t mean Syrena will. He woke up in a dark room in a strange place completely alone because everyone got confused as to who was supposed to be watching him. With a history like his, I’m not surprised he jumped to the worst conclusion.” You took another bite of your apple. God you loved these things. It’s so strange how after only finding bits and pieces of junk food for months, apples taste like Ambrosia or something. Body desperate for some sort of nutrition probably._ _ _

___“Yeah yeah I know it’s just…” A long pause. “You know what? Fine. You win I’ll talk to her tomorrow. Happy now?” Loki spoke with an air of great defeat. You couldn’t help but laugh and was pleased to see a slight smile on his face under his arm. You loved his guy like a brother. After saving Skittles and Charlie, you were eternally thankful and were forever in his debt. Not that he upheld that. He mostly uses you to talk to. A listening ear. Something you were all too happy to provide._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Please leave any comments below, I will read them all. Tell me if you think I should continue. A lot gets explained in the next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks :)


End file.
